Pequeños instantes
by patrikamikaze
Summary: Pequeños instantes en la vida de Kate y Rick.
1. The beginning

**No sé cómo explicar muy bien la idea que he tenido, pero básicamente es escribir escenas que se me ocurran sin necesidad de que estén por orden. Esta primera es "la mañana después de Always", pero quizá en el siguiente ya se han casado y al próximo han vuelto a la época de llevarlo en secreto. Estoy exagerando, pero es para que lo entiendan. Vamos, serán como fics separados, pero todos en el mismo. Intentaré que se entienda siempre en qué momento de la relación están. Nada más, solo que espero que les guste.**

Despertó cuando aún era de noche y aún así le costó acostumbrarse a la tenue luz que entraba por la ventana. Se levantó y caminó despacio intentando no hacer ruido. Supuso que con las prisas, a Castle se le había olvidado cerrar las persianas. "Castle", musitó. Sonrió levemente, llevándose una mano a la boca y echando una ojeada a la calle antes de dejar la habitación a oscuras. Regresó a la cama de la misma forma sigilosa, pero a pesar de no ver absolutamente nada, supo enseguida que sus grandes ojos azules observaban su sombra en silencio.

- ¿Te he despertado? –Preguntó mientras levantaba la colcha y volvía a tumbarse boca arriba-

- No he dormido en toda la noche. –Respondió con la voz ligeramente ronca-

- ¿Y eso por qué? –Volvió a cuestionar, girándose hacia él e intentando distinguir su expresión-

- No he podido dejar de mirarte. –Contestó sin pensar, y Kate solo pudo agradecer estar tumbada cuando notó cómo le temblaban las rodillas-

- ¿Así que no has cerrado las persianas adrede? –Lo escuchó reír- Entonces eres tú quien me ha despertado a mí… -Beckett giró el cuerpo hacia él y colocó las manos bajo sus costillas-

- ¡Están heladas! –Exclamó intentando librarse de ellas, aunque sin poner mucho empeño-

- Yo pensaba hacerte cosquillas pero… -Comenzó a tocar su pecho, su tripa y su cuello mientras Castle se retorcía bajo las sábanas-

- Kate, para por favor… -Suplicó un par de veces, pero la detective no tenía ninguna intención de detenerse- Está bien, tú lo has querido… -Susurró antes de comenzar la emboscada-

Agarró las manos de Kate como pudo y se colocó sobre ella ayudándose de las piernas. Beckett habría podido librarse fácilmente con cualquiera de las técnicas que le enseñaron en la academia, pero prefirió dejarle ganar esa vez. La cama era un desastre y las piernas de la detective se habían enredado con las sábanas, lo que facilitaba aún más la tarea a Castle.

- Elige: Cosquillas o lametazos. –Beckett hizo amago de bostezar de aburrimiento-

- Ninguna de las dos. –Respondió intentando soltarse- Richard Alexander Castle, está usted reteniendo a una detective de la policía de Nueva York contra su voluntad, ¿está seguro de lo que hace? –Preguntó en el tono más autoritario que pudo poner dada la situación-

- Yo prefiero los lametazos. –Murmuró el escritor, junto antes de pasar la lengua por su cuello-

Beckett se estremeció y al contrario de lo que intentaba, relajó su cuerpo. Castle notó como su cadera se apoyaba del todo en el colchón y la sintió suspirar contra su pelo.

- ¿Vas a contarme qué ha pasado esta noche? –Preguntó soltándole las manos y tumbándose a su lado, Kate se giró hacia él-

- No me apetece hablar. –Contestó llevando una de sus manos a los labios de Castle, que besó sus dedos dulcemente-

- ¿Quieres descansar un rato más? –Beckett murmuró un "sí" casi inaudible-

- ¿Me abrazas? –Richard sonrió y colocó el brazo sobre su estómago, atrayéndola hacia su cuerpo-

- Buenas noches… -Murmuró antes de depositar un suave beso en su pelo-

- Buenas noches.

Cuando volvió a despertar eran casi las 10 de la mañana. Se sentía tan cansada que simplemente se quedó tumbada sin abrir los ojos. Castle le estaba haciendo cosquillas en el costado y habría sido capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por alargar ese momento todo lo posible. Sonrió levemente cuando la mano del escritor se adentró más de lo debido entre sus muslos.

- ¿Esto no puede considerarse abuso? –Preguntó mientras separaba un poco las piernas, facilitándole el acceso-

- Sabía que estabas despierta. –Respondió apartando la mano y provocando un suspiro de Beckett-

- ¿A qué hora llega Alexis?

- No lo sé.

- Quizá debería irme a casa…

- Estás helada. ¿Qué tal si te das un baño mientras preparo el desayuno? Prometo llevarte yo mismo en cuanto comamos algo.

Kate se lo pensó unos segundos. Estaba decidida a hacer cualquier cosa por Castle, pero sentía que no era buena idea que su hija se enterase de esa forma y tan deprisa, cuando apenas acababan de pasar su primera noche juntos. Aún así aceptó la oferta porque realmente necesitaba un baño de agua caliente.

- Te sacaré algo de ropa de Alexis.

- No hace falta, me conformo con alguna sudadera que tengas por ahí abandonada…

- Puse a secar tu ropa hace unas horas, igual ya hay algo que puedas usar…

Beckett se levantó y se dirigió al baño cubriéndose con una de las sábanas. Estaba segura de que iba a ponerse enferma, pero no se arrepentía de nada que no fuera haber tardado tanto en hacerlo. Tanto como la preciada lluvia en mitad de un verano caluroso.

Se metió en la bañera y abrió el grifo. Cerró los ojos y echó la cabeza hacia atrás cuando notó el agua caliente acariciándole los dedos de los pies. Colocó el tapón y luego se sentó en el extremo opuesto a la ducha, dejando caer el agua sobre sus pies.

- ¿Puedo pasar a dejarte la ropa y la toalla? –Beckett sonrió levemente, aún con los ojos cerrados- Te juro que vengo en son de paz.

- Vale –Respondió al cabo de unos segundos que se permitió dejar pasar para hacerlo sufrir-

- Prometo no mirar. –Dijo, abriendo la puerta despacio- Dios, debes estar abrasándote… sale mucho humo de ahí dentro.

- Igual si me hubieses enseñado a usar tu ducha de ricos…

- Puedo hacerlo ahora. –Se ofreció, aunque no se atrevió a acercarse a la bañera sin su permiso-

- Castle… -Murmuró alargando el final, como hacía siempre que el escritor se pasaba un poco de la raya-

- Ya sé dónde tienes el tatuaje, no creo que pueda ver nada más interesante… -Kate no dijo nada- ¿Te enseño o no? –Preguntó dejando la ropa sobre el WC-

- Está bien. –Aceptó intentando no parecer desesperada-

Castle se acercó a la bañera y no pudo evitar quedarse inmóvil cuando la vio completamente tumbada, con la cabeza apoyada en el borde y el pelo goteando el suelo. Tenía las manos dentro del agua y las movía a los lados de sus caderas. Él cogió un peine y se arrodilló antes de empezar a pasárselo suavemente por el pelo. Kate no se movió ni un centímetro.

- ¿Quieres que te ponga un poco de agua fría?

- Quiero que te metas aquí conmigo. –Respondió echándose hacia delante para dejarle espacio-

No hizo falta que lo repitiera, ni que abriera los ojos y lo mirase fijamente o le sonriera con picardía. Cuando quiso darse cuenta tenía el pecho del escritor justo detrás y sus piernas luchaban por hacerse un hueco entre las de ella. Se echó hacia atrás y apoyó la cabeza en su clavícula. Castle la rodeó con los brazos.

- Sigo pensando que el agua está demasiado caliente.


	2. Carry on

**Pues aquí está el segundo capítulo. Es bastante cortito, pero espero no tardar mucho en subir otro.**

Se acurrucó entre sus brazos justo antes de que empezaran a salir los títulos de crédito de la película. No tenían ni idea de cuántas veces habrían visto Planeta Prohibido, pero Castle era capaz de recitar el guión prácticamente entero y Beckett ya no le prestaba tanta atención a la pantalla, sino a él. Aún así la veían al menos una vez al mes, ya fuera en el apartamento del escritor o en el de la detective. Y no tenían intención de dejar de hacerlo.

Castle le hacía cosquillas en el costado aún a sabiendas de que estaba casi dormida. Cuando su mano llegó a la cadera, recordó que nunca le había sacado el tema del tatuaje.

- Te costó mucho hacerle caso… -Dijo en voz baja, por si se había quedado dormida-

- ¿Mm? –La escuchó murmurar unos segundos después-

- "Sigue adelante" –Pronunció mientras pasaba el índice por encima de las letras-

Beckett se mantuvo en silencio un instante. Cogió aire y sonrió antes de responder.

- ¿Hablas del tatuaje? –Preguntó, intentando parecer distraída-

- Sí. No quería sacar el tema así, lo siento…

- ¿El tema de los novios imbéciles que te dejan por otra cuando mejor estáis?

- ¿Qué? –Eso sí que no lo esperaba, así que se incorporó y la miró con el ceño fruncido. Kate sonrió-

- El tatuaje… -Respondió- Me lo hice porque mi primer novio me dejó y… no sé, era una adolescente estúpida.

Castle sabía lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero si ella no quería hablar del caso de su madre, él no sería quién la obligara. Decidió seguirle el juego.

- Tú nunca has sido estúpida.

- Un poquito sí. –Dijo haciendo el gesto con la mano- Contigo fui muy estúpida y lo siento.

- Estás perdonada. –Kate le dio un beso en la mejilla- Por cierto, ¿qué te vas a tatuar cuando yo te deje? –La detective soltó una carcajada-

- Lo siento, yo solo me tatúo cuando alguien me marca mucho y tú, cielo… tú solo eres un pasatiempo hasta que llegue algo mejor.

- Envejecerás conmigo esperando algo mejor. –Exageró con gesto dramático-

- Igual quiero envejecer contigo… Total, no te queda mucho. –Él puso cara de ofendido- Las patas de gallo ya las tienes.

- ¡Cómo te atreves! –Exclamó levantándose del sillón- Mi culo. Sí, sí, este culo que tanto te gusta y yo, nos vamos a ocupar TODA la cama y tú ya puedes buscar otro sitio.

- ¡Seguro que quepo sobre él! –Bromeó echándose a correr detrás de Castle- Cariño, era broma. ¡Perdóname!


	3. She knows it

**Gracias por los comentarios, me alegro de que vaya gustando. Este me ha encantado escribirlo.**

Entró en la morgue tan rápido que Lanie no pudo evitar dejar los instrumentos sobre la bandeja para girarse a mirarla.

- ¡Ha llegado el elefante a la cacharrería! –Exclamó sonriendo-

- ¿Tienes los resultados de la autopsia? –Preguntó con la mano en el pecho y apoyándose en una de las camillas, extasiada-

- ¿Has venido corriendo? –Beckett cogió una de las carpetas para abanicarse- ¿Kate? –La detective alzó la mirada intentando aparentar serenidad- ¿Se puede saber de dónde vienes?

- De… ¿la comisaría? –Respondió bajito, intentando mantenerse calmada-

- Mejillas coloradas, pelo alborotado, sofocos… si no te conociera diría que has… ¡KATE! –Gritó sobresaltándola- ¿Aquí?

- ¿Qué? –Preguntó mordiéndose el labio y alzando los hombros-

- ¿Con… con quién? –Beckett suspiró-

- Si prometo contártelo todo esta noche, ¿me das los resultados?

- ¿Con Castle? –La detective puso los ojos en blanco- Oh. ¡OH! ¿Pero cómo quieres dejarme así? Toma los resultados y dame al menos una pista para que pueda aguantar. –Kate se encaminó hacia la puerta con los papeles de la autopsia-

- Esta noche, te lo prometo. –Dijo girándose hacia ella una última vez para guiñarle un ojo-

- Pero… ¡Al menos dime dónde! –Beckett sonrió ante la insistencia de su amiga y se giró hacia ella una última vez-

- En los baños del parking. –Contestó justo antes de salir al pasillo-

- ¡Te invito a cenar a donde quieras, pero por favor, dame detalles! –Gritó a punto de echarse a correr detrás, pero no obtuvo respuesta-

En cuanto pudo cerrar la boca y asimilar lo que acaba de descubrir, necesitó sentarse. No pudo evitar sonreír. Había ocurrido lo que todos sabían que pasaría antes o después. Espósito y Ryan, semanas atrás, habían estado a punto de "tirar la toalla", pero Lanie logró persuadirlos. Castle y Beckett estarían juntos tarde o temprano.

Decidió seguir trabajando para despejar la cabeza hasta la hora de la cena. Y aunque le costó, tuvo que mirar el reloj cuando vio a la detective aparecer en la morgue.

- ¿Aún estás así? ¿No habíamos quedado en ir a cenar?

- Lo siento, se me ha ido el santo al cielo… -Se disculpó mientras se dirigía a los vestuarios- Qué elegante te has puesto, ¿dónde me llevas? –Kate sonrió-

- Al Masa. Pero no te llevo yo, me llevas tú.

- ¿Qué? Kate, el plato más barato de ese restaurante no baja de los 300 dólares, por no hablar de la lista de espera que… -La detective soltó una carcajada- Recuérdame que mate a Castle cuando lo vea.

- Si te portas bien pagaré la mitad.

- ¿Y si me porto muy bien? –Preguntó en un tono demasiado infantil-

- Ambas sabemos que no lo harás.

- Tienes razón. –Ambas se echaron a reír- ¿Qué me pongo? ¿Qué me hago en el pelo? Si yo solo pensaba llevarte al McDonalds…

Una hora más tarde y después de haber pasado por el apartamento de Lanie para que pudiera ponerse algo apropiado, estaban sentadas en la mesa más apartada del mismo, probando el vino que Castle le había recomendado a Kate cuando la ayudó a reservar.

- Estás decidida a hacerme sufrir, ¿verdad? –Preguntó Beckett antes de dar un largo sorbo a su copa-

- Tanto o más de lo que va a sufrir mi bolsillo. –Respondió su amiga, dejando la copa sobre la mesa e inclinándose para empezar el interrogatorio-

Después de que la detective le contase muy por encima toda la historia y de que Lanie se la hiciera repetir hasta la saciedad para sacarle más detalles, la forense se reclinó en la silla y cogió aire.

- ¡Contra la puerta! –Exclamó emocionada-

- ¿En serio? ¿Todo lo que te he contado y te quedas con eso? –Preguntó entre risas-

- Es que lo más jugoso no lo cuentas bien y tengo que conformarme con los preliminares. –Rió también-

- ¿Están pasando buena noche las señoritas? –Oyeron a sus espaldas. Kate dejó de reírse al instante para mirarle-

Castle ni siquiera la dejó girarse del todo antes de acercarse a besarla. Lanie soltó un pequeño grito que los hizo reír en los labios del otro. Beckett lo miró a los ojos y le acarició la mejilla. Rick sintió un agradable escalofrío bajar por su columna.

- Esto es… guau. –Comentó Lanie, sirviéndose más vino- Realmente merece la pena dejarme el sueldo de un mes en esta cena.

- Oh, por eso no te preocupes. –Dijo Castle, sentándose entre las dos- Kate quería jugar un poco contigo, pero la cuenta corre a mi cargo.

- Quedamos en que yo pondría la mitad… -Replicó Beckett-

- He pensado mil maneras distintas para que me pagues y en ninguna hay dinero de por medio.

- ¡Castle! –El escritor sonrió, quitándole la copa de vino de la mano- ¿No querías hacerla sufrir?

- Si me da un ataque al corazón no dejéis de hacer vuestras cosas y venir a contármelas al hospital. –Los tres rieron mientras abandonaban el restaurante- Ha sido una noche muy productiva…


	4. Don't touch my bum!

**Este en un principio me pareció una gran idea pero al final no me quedó como yo pensaba. Pero total, no es muy largo y ya está escrito, así que lo subo. Como siempre, espero que os guste.**

"_¡Castle, agáchate!"_

El grito desgarrador de Beckett se repetía en su mente una y otra vez. No veía ni recordaba nada más, pero a juzgar por el punzante dolor que sentía, no había tenido tiempo suficiente para obedecer su orden. Trató de dejar de escucharla para concentrarse en los sonidos que pudiera haber a su alrededor, en un burdo intento de saber dónde se encontraba y por qué no podía abrir los ojos. Había alguien a su lado, podía escucharlo hablar en voz baja, como si tratara de no despertar a otra persona. Probablemente a él. Descubrió que eran dos voces femeninas las que susurraban, e intentó abrir los ojos sin resultado.

_De rodillas en el suelo y a punto de desplomarse, solo pudo escuchar sus tacones cada vez más cerca de él. Beckett lo agarró de los hombros justo antes de que se rindiera e hizo que la mirara a los ojos, aunque él solo quería cerrarlos._

_- Ey. ¡Castle! ¿Me oyes? Estarás bien, ¿vale? Ya viene una ambulancia. Voy a tumbarte boca abajo e intentar taponar la herida. –Fue haciéndolo lentamente mientras se lo explicaba- Intenta no dormirte. Es solo la impresión. Te has mareado pero la herida no es fea. Quédate conmigo. Castle, ¿me estás oyendo? Quédate conmigo._

_- Kate… -Susurró entrecortadamente. Ella se sentó a su lado sin apartar las manos ni un segundo- No me manosees mucho el culo. –Fue lo último que dijo antes de desmayarse-_

_Toda la tranquilidad que había intentado aparentar delante de él, se desvaneció en cuanto Castle dejó de estar consciente. A pesar de sus intentos, estaba perdiendo bastante sangre. Como pudo, se quitó la chaqueta y la colocó sobre la herida._

_La ambulancia no tardó mucho en llegar, aunque a Beckett se le hizo eterno. Ryan, Esposito y Lanie hicieron su aparición unos segundos más tarde, aparcando el coche lo más cerca posible del lugar donde se encontraban sus compañeros._

_- Cielo, tienes que apartarte para que los médicos puedan hacer su trabajo. –Beckett no la escuchó. Ni siquiera la había visto- Kate. –Dijo alzando un poco el tono- ¡Kate! –La detective se giró a mirarla y poco a poco se fue levantando del suelo- Ven conmigo, va a estar bien._

_- Beckett, tranquila, una patrulla ha detenido al agresor a un par de calles de aquí. –Dijo Esposito, apretándole el hombro suavemente-_

_-Se va a poner bien. –Aportó Ryan, un poco incómodo con la situación-_

Se centró en las voces. Parecían preocupadas. Hablaban de la pérdida de sangre, de los puntos y de cuándo se despertaría. Distinguió la de Kate y la de su madre, y se preguntó dónde estaría Alexis. Intentó hablar.

- Mi… -Beckett y Martha se giraron hacia él-

- Ey, estás despierto. –Murmuró Kate, acariciándole el pelo-

- Mi culo. –Dijo, haciéndolas reír-

- Volverá a ser el de antes. –Lo tranquilizó su madre, cogiéndole la mano-

- ¿Y Alexis? –Preguntó, cada vez más despejado-

- Ha ido a por ropa para quedarse aquí esta noche. –Contestó la detective, observando en Castle la reacción que esperaba- He intentado por todos los medios que me dejara quedarme a mí, pero ha sido inútil.

- No quiero que os quedéis. –Expresó con calma- Prefiero que vayáis a casa a descansar y vengáis mañana. Estoy bien.

- Bueno hijo, como tienes buena compañía voy a ir a la cafetería a por algo de comer, que llevamos todo el día aquí. ¿Quieres algo? –Le preguntó a Kate, que negó con la cabeza- Te traeré un sándwich de todas formas, no puedes estar sin comer. –Dijo mientras se perdía por el pasillo-

- Y esa es mi madre, señoras y señores. –Beckett sonrió, justo antes de sentarse a su lado- ¡Ay! –Protestó, aunque sonriendo-

- No quiero ni una queja. –Instó, señalándolo con el dedo- No vuelvas a darme otro susto como este en tu vida o yo misma te dispararé en otro sitio más doloroso. –Castle se llevó las manos a sus partes y Beckett negó con la cabeza, divertida-

- Pero mi culo está bien, ¿no?


	5. Shut up

**Vamos a ver este qué tal.**

Llevaban prácticamente todo el día en la playa. Se habían provisto de sándwiches, cervezas, toallas e incluso unas palas que ni siquiera habían tocado. Castle había encontrado un lugar bastante aislado, rodeado por hierba y rocas y bastante cerca de la orilla. No parecían tener intención de marcharse a cenar aún. Estaban demasiado a gusto como para dar el primer paso.

Beckett se encontraba tumbada boca arriba en su toalla con los brazos detrás de la cabeza y los ojos cerrados. Disfrutaba la suave brisa que le acariciaba la cara y que se había ido haciendo más fría conforme avanzaba la tarde. Agradeció no haber bajado directamente en bikini. Castle se mantenía sentado con las rodillas dobladas y los brazos detrás del cuerpo, sosteniendo su peso. La miró y sonrió, juraría que en algún momento del día se había quedado dormida.

- ¿Quieres que nos vayamos? –Preguntó, provocando una mueca en su cara que no supo descifrar-

Beckett no respondió. Simplemente se limitó a seguir escuchando los golpes de las olas contra las rocas del espigón. Hacía demasiado tiempo que no pisaba la playa y echaba de menos el sonido del mar. Castle se acercó a ella despacio y acarició levemente su mejilla antes de colocarse encima con cuidado. La detective sonrió imperceptiblemente.

- ¿Lo has hecho alguna vez en la playa? –Preguntó de nuevo, besando suavemente la línea de su mandíbula-

- ¿Por qué? ¿Me estás haciendo una proposición indecente? –El escritor se estremeció- Si me estás aplastando sin motivo aparente, te la estás jugando, Richard Castle… -Le advirtió intentando parecer inmutable-

Lo que no esperaba al abrir los ojos era encontrarse los suyos a tan pocos centímetros, oscuros de deseo y de algo más, algo bastante más profundo que eso y que la hizo tragar saliva. Un agradable escalofrío recorrió su columna cuando bajó un poco la mirada y observó su arrebatadora y provocadora sonrisa. Beckett no quiso arriesgarse a caer en la tentación y giró sobre sí misma agarrando a Castle de los hombros. Lo hizo a tanta velocidad que él solo pudo quejarse cuando sintió su espalda golpear contra la arena. Ella sonrió ampliamente y ambos se mantuvieron callados.

- ¿Qué? –Murmuró rompiendo el silencio al ver que ella no tenía intención de decir nada-

- ¿Qué de qué? –Rebatió confusa, aunque con una leve sonrisa en los labios-

- No sé, es que me estabas mirando como si… -Castle abrió la boca, sorprendido- Oh Dios mío, ¡ibas a decirlo! –Exclamó, sintiendo como a Beckett se le tensaba cada músculo del cuerpo-

La detective se incorporó, volviendo a sentarse en su toalla.

- Es eso, ¿verdad? ¡Ibas a decirlo! –Repitió, observando como ella miraba al mar mientras cogía aire-

- Decir qué, ¿Castle? –Preguntó con ingenuidad, aunque él también pudo apreciar algo de rabia en su tono. Igual porque la había interrumpido-

-Realmente me habría encantado que lo dijeras… -Comentó, esta vez más prudente- Pero no he podido controlar la emoción –Beckett no pudo evitar sonreír-

- Has matado el momento, vas a tener que seguir esperando… -Le dijo algo intentando aparentar tranquilidad -

- Ya, supongo… -Aceptó sin ocultar la decepción-

Se levantó de la arena y recogió la toalla y el bolso antes de empezar a caminar hacia la casa. Ella lo dejó adelantarse unos metros y luego lo siguió.

- Castle… -Él se giró a mirarla- Quizá si te lo vuelvo a oír a ti me voy acostumbrando… -Murmuró antes de morderse el labio inferior-

- Vas a tener que repetirlo muchas veces cuando te atrevas… - Le contestó mientras volvía sobre sus pasos-

Antes de que Beckett pudiera darse cuenta, él ya la había rodeado con los brazos. Depositó un suave beso en su frente antes de mirarla fijamente a los ojos, justo como ella había hecho antes.

- Katherine Beckett, te…

- Te quiero. –Susurró interrumpiéndolo- Te quiero, te quiero, te quiero y te quiero.

- Guau, esos son muchos para una primera vez… -Sonrió, intentando no hacérselo más difícil-

- Cállate. –Le ordenó- Te he dicho que te quiero.


	6. Shhh

**Perdón por tardar tanto, que entre que este me costó y que he estado sin internet… pero bueno, a ver si os gusta.**

Despertó con un extraño dolor en el brazo derecho y no pudo evitar retorcerse con algo de violencia cuando intentó masajearlo con la otra mano y se percató de que estaba sujeta al cabecero. "Castle", pensó en cuanto pudo comprobar que eran sus esposas oficiales las que la mantenían atada a la cama. Aceptó al instante que no se iba a librar de ellas fácilmente y sonrió recordando la frase que le había dicho a su compañero después de la exótica experiencia con el tigre y sus esposas. Abrió los ojos y comprobó que Castle no estaba a su lado. Se relajó un poco al percatarse de que tenía las piernas libres; siempre podría hacerle alguna llave si no le gustaba su jueguecito.

- Creo recordar que lo divertido de esto era que repitiéramos juntos… -Lo escuchó reírse y acercarse lentamente a la habitación-

- ¿Lo divertido para quién? –Preguntó caminado hacia ella- ¿Estás incómoda? ¿Te aprietan las esposas? –Beckett resopló-

- Si me atas a la cama mientras duermo y luego me preguntas si las esposas me hacen daño… -Castle comprendió en seguida que estaba dispuesta a prestarse al juego- Y por cierto, no sé cómo lo has hecho, porque que yo sepa mi cabecero no tiene donde colocar unas esposas… -El escritor sonrió levemente al verla intentar girar la cabeza con curiosidad-

- Uno, que tiene mucha imaginación… -Respondió sonriendo- Así que no quieres que te desate, ¿no? Vaya detective Beckett, no sabía que era usted de esas… -Dijo intentando parecer menos preocupado-

- Y no lo soy… -Respondió acomodándose en la cama con la ayuda de las piernas- Pero dime, ¿Esto es todo lo que has preparado? No me esperaba algo así de un escritor tan…

- ¿Misterioso? –La interrumpió. Ella no pudo evitar sonreír-

- Touché. –Susurró, haciéndolo sonreír a él-

- Si te digo la verdad, no he planeado nada. –Ella resopló visiblemente decepcionada- Nada a parte de hacerte sufrir un poco… -Se acercó a ella y tocó la parte baja de su camiseta- La ropa me molesta… -Murmuró mientras se tocaba el mentón con la otra mano, como si estuviera pensando- Creo que tengo unas tijeras por algún lado… -Comenzó a buscar por la habitación -

- Castle… -Él siguió indagando en los cajones sin hacerle caso- ¡Castle! –Exclamó- ¿Has dicho tijeras? –Preguntó tragando saliva-

-Vamos Beckett… es un pijama. –Sonrió maliciosamente, mirándola un instante antes de volver a girarse- Oh, las encontré.

- Rick por favor, es mi pijama favorito… -Le rogó, retorciéndose en la cama cuando lo vio acercarse de nuevo-

- Vale –Aceptó, dejando las tijeras sobre la mesita- Si prometes no forcejear, dejaré que te la quites tú sola. –Beckett sonrió complacida-

Ni siquiera se atrevió a decirle que no necesitaba las manos para forcejear. Castle sacó las llaves del bolsillo de su pantalón y se acercó lentamente. Colocó una rodilla a cada lado de su cuerpo y se incorporó un poco para abrir las esposas. Beckett se acarició las muñecas y él retrocedió para dejarla sentar. Ella llevó las manos al borde de la camiseta y se la quitó, logrando el efecto deseado en Castle, que bajó la mirada hacia sus pechos.

- ¿Sabes? –Preguntó, aunque él ni siquiera volvió a mirarla- A mí también me gusta tocar. –Murmuró, acariciándole el torso por encima de la camisa- Y también me sobra esta ropa…

- Kate…

- ¿Qué? Lo de las esposas podemos hacerlo en cualquier otro momento… -Dijo, comenzando a introducirle las manos por el cuello del pijama-

El escritor se relajó y echó la espalda hacia atrás, poniendo las manos a ambos lados de sus piernas. Beckett luchó para sacarlas de debajo de su cuerpo y cuando él quiso darse cuenta, era ella quien manejaba la situación. Ahora era Kate la que, sentada sobre sus muslos, tiraba de su camiseta hacia arriba.

- No te resistas, Rick. –Castle tragó saliva y subió los brazos, facilitándole la tarea-

- No sé cómo hemos llegado a esto. –Beckett sonrió- Pero me gusta. Y me gustas tú.

- ¿Crees que no lo sé? –Preguntó antes de echarse sobre él y comenzar a lamer su cuello-

- No Kate, creo que no lo sabes. –Ella abandonó su cuello para mirarlo-

- Pues a no ser que tengas una pistola ahí debajo, creo que sí lo sé.

- Típico tópico. –Murmuró, haciéndola reír- Podría enumerar las cosas que más me gustan de ti y puedo asegurar que al menos la mitad no son físicas. –Ella frunció el ceño- Igual no me estoy explicando del todo bien…

- ¿Por qué no hacemos el amor y te metes con mi físico después? – Preguntó antes de besarlo intensamente-

- ¡No sé a qué estamos esperando! –Exclamó colocando las manos en sus caderas y lanzándose sobre ella- Pero que conste que eres la mujer más impresionante que he visto nunca.

- Shhh…


	7. How can I say no?

**Siento haber tardado tanto. Espero que al menos os guste y compense mi lentitud ;) **

- Quiero que te quedes a vivir conmigo.

Ni siquiera se lo tomó en serio, simplemente acababan de hacer el amor y él se lo había dicho en caliente, sin pensárselo dos veces. Le acarició la mejilla antes de recostarse a su lado.

- Kate. –Susurró en su oído- Quiero que te quedes a vivir conmigo. –Repitió en un tono más alto, más seguro de lo que le estaba pidiendo-

- Duérmete Rick, no sabes lo que estás diciendo y mañana te arrepentirás.

- No, no estoy cansado y sé perfectamente que no me voy a arrepentir de pedirte que te vengas a vivir a mi casa. –Hizo una pausa para pensar por dónde quería llevar la conversación- Sé que adoras tu apartamento, así que he pensado que podrías alquilarlo. O podríamos irnos allí y dejarle este a mi madre… -Beckett se giró hacia él-

- Mi apartamento es mucho más pequeño que el tuyo…

- Me da igual. –Dijo sonriendo- Yo solo quiero tenerte a mi lado. Que tu piso sea más pequeño solo me facilita las cosas… -Ella le devolvió la sonrisa-

- ¿Te parece si hablamos de esto en otro momento? Estoy agotada y…

- Cuando quieras, hay tiempo de sobra y no quiero agobiarte.

- No, no voy a tardar tanto. –Sonrió de nuevo- Te prometo que mañana lo hablamos.

- Está bien, descansa. –Dijo dándole un beso en la cabeza-

- Buenas noches. –Murmuró dándose la vuelta y acoplando su espalda al cuerpo de Castle, que la abrazó por la cintura-

Pero ella no durmió. No tenía que pensarse la respuesta, solo le pareció divertido hacerse de rogar un poco. No le había mentido cuando le dijo que estaba cansada, pero teniendo en cuenta que estaba segura de que él tampoco dormía, podía haberlo sacado de la duda en cualquier momento de la noche.

Por la mañana temprano lo escuchó levantarse e intentó descansar un poco antes de enfrentarse a otro duro día de trabajo.

- Ey, dormilona… -Beckett resopló- Te he preparado el desayuno.

La detective abrió los ojos despacio. A pesar de no haber pegado ojo, le costaba acostumbrarse a la luz que entraba por las persianas. Se incorporó y apoyó la espalda en el cabecero antes de destapar la cama y dejar que Castle colocara la bandeja sobre el colchón.

- ¿Está intentando comprar mi decisión, señor Castle? –El escritor le dedicó una sonrisa llena de inocencia- Porque creo que es justo informarle de que ya está tomada y haga lo que haga no va a cambiar. –Castle abrió los ojos intentando leer los de la detective, que mantenía una expresión imperturbable en la cara-

- ¿Y me va a hacer sufrir mucho hasta darla a conocer o se va a comportar usted, detective Beckett?

- En realidad no lo sé. Creo que voy a desayunar antes de que se enfríe y después ya veré. –Castle se sentó a su lado con las piernas cruzadas y apoyó la cabeza en sus manos para mirarla-

- Me va a sentar mal, Rick. –Castle sonrió-

- Está bien, te dejo desayunar tranquila mientras me ducho. –Contestó resignado, encaminándose hacia el baño-

- Te prometí que te contestaría hoy y de hoy no pasará.

- El día tiene 24 horas, igual me muero antes de saber si querías vivir conmigo o no. En 24 horas me puedo caer por la escalera, me pueden pegar un tiro o incluso me puedo resbalar en la bañera. ¿No te da pena? –Beckett sacudió la cabeza antes de beber un poco de zumo con indiferencia-

- ¿No te ibas a duchar? –Preguntó-

- Al final voy a ser yo el que no quiera que te vengas. –Masculló a regañadientes antes de esfumarse por el pasillo. Beckett rió en cuanto supo que no podía oírla-

- ¡Castle! –Exclamó unos segundos después-

Al escritor le faltó tiempo para volver sobre sus pasos. Se apoyó en el quicio de la puerta y la miró con una expresión en la cara que logró enternecerla. Beckett colocó la bandeja sobre la mesa de noche y dio unos golpecitos en el colchón, sonriéndole levemente. Castle se acercó despacio. Caminaba inclinado y poniendo morritos, realmente era como un niño pequeño. Se sentó frente a ella y volvió a cruzar las piernas. Kate alzó la mano y colocó en su mejilla, rozando sus labios con el pulgar.

- Mírame. –Le pidió en voz baja, sin dejar de acariciarle los labios-

Castle levantó la cabeza y Beckett le revolvió el pelo.

- ¿Tú cuál crees que va a ser mi respuesta? –Preguntó en el mismo tono de voz, como si temiera hacerle llorar si elevaba la voz más de lo normal-

- No lo sé, Kate. Sé que lo que te pido no es fácil. Sé que tienes que racionalizarlo todo y procesar los pros y los contras. Aguantarme un par de horas al día no es fácil, así que supongo que todo el día es imposible. Lo siento, igual no debí proponértelo. –Y por primera vez pareció estarlo pasando mal de verdad-

- ¿Te das cuenta de que tú mismo estás asumiendo que voy a decirte que no? –Él no respondió- Tengo la respuesta clara desde anoche, cariño. –Rick no pudo evitar sonreír ante el apelativo- Lo único es que me gustaría pensar mejor cómo podríamos hacerlo, porque no me gusta mucho la idea de irnos a vivir a uno de los dos pisos.

- ¿Entonces? –Preguntó desconcertado-

- Me gustaría que empezáramos de cero. Podemos alquilar algo para probar y si sale bien pues damos otro paso. Pero la respuesta es sí, Rick. ¿Cómo iba a decirte que no?

- ¿De verdad? –Beckett se inclinó hacia él-

- De verdad –Contestó besándole la nariz-


	8. My safe word is Apples

- Huele genial, papá. –Castle rodeó la mesa para acercarse a ella -

- Gracias hija. –Dijo dándole un tierno beso en la frente-

Martha hizo su aparición por la escalera, perfectamente vestida para la ocasión.

- Estás guapísima, madre. –Ella lo abrazó brevemente-

- Es noche de cumplidos. –Murmuró Alexis entre risas-

- Vosotros también. –Respondió Martha, haciendo caso omiso a la burla de su nieta-

- La cena estará lista en una hora. –Comentó mientras ponía en marcha el horno-

- No puedo creer que no hayas invitado a Beckett… -Le reprochó Alexis-

- La invité. –Respondió- Y también a su padre.

- Oh, ¿van a venir? Entonces voy a cambiarme, no pensaba que tendríamos invitados y me he puesto los primeros trapos que he encontrado. –Parloteó con nerviosismo antes de dirigirse de nuevo a su habitación-

- No madre, no van a venir. –Explicó algo desanimado- Hace años que no celebran la Navidad y…

- Ya, echan de menos a su madre y esposa. –Dedujo Martha, acercándose a su hijo- Es completamente normal, Richard.

- Lo sé, pero me hubiese gustado que cenásemos todos juntos. –Aclaró cabizbajo- Le dije que solo cenaríamos y después la llevaría a casa si se sentía incómoda, pero prefirió cenar allí con su padre.

- ¿Cuándo le darás el regalo entonces? –Preguntó Alexis-

- No quiero molestarla esta noche, así que me pasaré mañana temprano.

- Deberían haber venido, al menos así no se sentirían tan solos… -Opinó su hija-

- Yo también lo creo, pero preferí no atosigarla más.

- Hiciste bien hijo. Os entiendo a los dos perfectamente.

- Seguro que ella quería venir, pero igual pensó que su padre se sentiría incómodo y prefirió declinar la oferta.

- Puede ser. –Dijo Castle- Gracias cielo. –Alexis le guiñó un ojo- Gracias madre. –Martha le apretó el brazo cariñosamente- No sé qué he hecho para mereceros pero he debido ser muy buena persona en otra vida. –Bromeó-

Mientras terminaba de poner la mesa tocaron el timbre, Alexis hizo amago de levantase del sillón. Su padre siempre prefería estar solo en la cocina para preparar la cena de Navidad. Le hizo un gesto con la mano y fue a abrir mientras se secaba las manos con un trapo. Lo que vio al otro lado no pudo agradarle más.

- ¿Sigue en pie lo de esa maravillosa cena en familia? –Preguntó repitiendo las palabras que él mismo había usado para convencerla-

Llevaba un abrigo largo y una bufanda. El pelo suelto le caía por los hombros, como a él le gustaba. Tenía las manos en los bolsillos y la cabeza gacha, aunque lo miraba con timidez. Castle salió al pasillo y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

- ¿Estás bien? –Preguntó visiblemente preocupado-

- Mi padre ha decidido que estaría mejor aquí y que quería pasear un rato. No estaba muy de acuerdo, pero me iba a dejar cenando sola de todas formas, así que preferí venir a buscar mi regalo. –Él sonrió levemente-

- ¿Tu padre está bien? –Beckett asintió levemente- Y tú, ¿estás bien?

Ella no respondió. Con una expresión que él no supo descifrar del todo, dio unos pasos hacia delante, sacó las manos de los bolsillos y las colocó a ambos lados de su cara.

- Te quiero. –Murmuró en voz baja pero clara- Y no conozco otro sitio y otra gente con la que pudiera sentirme mejor en un día como hoy. –Castle la besó dulcemente en la comisura de los labios-

- Si en algún momento no te sientes cómoda y quieres que te lleve a casa y aprovechemos la noche para… darnos la mano… –Ella sonrió- Mi contraseña es…

- ¿Manzanas? –Se apresuró a preguntar aún con la sonrisa en la boca-

- Siempre. –Respondió antes de volver a besarla-


	9. Ethan

**Mil años después, vuelvo con otro pequeño capítulo. Como siempre, espero que les guste.**

Cerró la puerta tras de sí y dejó la chaqueta en el colgador del pasillo. Se detuvo ahí antes de seguir entrando y pudo escuchar perfectamente el sonido de las teclas del ordenador de Castle. Supuso que estaba inspirado; siempre que se le ocurría algo interesante las golpeaba con la misma intensidad e impaciencia, como si fuera a olvidar lo que quiera que rondara su mente. A veces le parecía que lograba hacer música mientras escribía. Esperó pacientemente para no interrumpirle la inspiración y terminó de entrar cuando escuchó cómo dejaba el portátil sobre la mesa del salón.

- Hey… -Saludó mientras dejaba el bolso sobre el sofá-

- Hey, ¿qué tal el día? –Le preguntó sonriendo ampliamente-

Beckett se acercó al sillón y se acomodó de lado sobre él, apoyando la cabeza sobre su pecho y rodeándole el cuello con los brazos. Castle le acarició suavemente el pelo antes de depositar un dulce beso en su frente y empezar a desabrochar los botones de su camisa con habilidad.

- Te he echado de menos… -Susurró cerca de su oído-

- Y yo. –Respondió ella aspirando el olor de su colonia- Además he tenido una tarde muy poco productiva…

- ¿Y eso por qué? –Preguntó volviendo a centrarse en su pelo-

- Porque no he dejado de mirar tu silla y desear que me leyeras la mente y fluctuaras hasta ella o cualquier chorrada así. – Castle sonrió-

- Demasiados poderes para un solo súper héroe, ¿no?

- Será que me tienes muy mal acostumbrada dándome todos los caprichos…

- Será eso. –Volvió a sonreír-

- Te he escuchado escribir, ¿alguna gran idea?

- Varias, pero son sorpresa.

- Vamos Rick, ¿me vas a hacer esperar a que salga el libro? –Castle tragó saliva al oír su nombre en boca de su musa, como siempre que lo llamaba así-

- Pues sí, señorita Beckett. –Respondió firmemente- Porque si te hago caso cada vez que me pones esa voz, acabaré bajándote la luna. –Kate sonrió justo después de hacer una mueca de fastidio-

- Deja, no tendría dónde meterla… -Se incorporó y comenzó a abrocharse los botones justo delante de Castle, que se arrepintió al momento de no contestar a su pregunta-

Iba a agarrarla de la muñeca y volverla a atraer hacia su cuerpo aunque tuviese que inventarse el argumento de sus próximos cuatro libros, pero ella se le adelantó.

- ¿Se durmió pronto? –Preguntó mientras iba a la cocina y se servía un vaso de agua-

- Sí, aunque el teléfono lo despertó un par de veces… -Beckett regresó al salón-

- Supongo que serían Ryan y Jenny… -Él asintió-

- Tuve que decirles que iba a apagar el teléfono para que dejaran de llamar.

- Voy a ir a echarle un vistazo, ¿vale?

- Oh, venga… ¿De verdad vas a castigarme por lo del libro? –Kate sonrió-

Se quitó los tacones y empezó a andar con ellos en las manos, contoneándose exageradamente. Castle tuvo que desabrocharse la corbata.

Se acercó lentamente a la cama de Alexis donde el pequeño dormía tranquilamente. Se sentó junto a él y le acarició el pelo dulcemente. Ethan abrió los ojos.

- Lo siento cielo, ¿te he despertado? –El niño negó con la cabeza y cogió la mano de Beckett, que aún descansaba sobre su pelo- ¿Quieres que me quede hasta que vuelvas a dormirte?

- Sí. –Contestó sin más, rodándose hacia la pared para hacerle un hueco-

- Me pongo el pijama y vengo enseguida, ¿vale?

Se levantó de la cama y se encaminó a su habitación, donde Castle estaba esperándola por si cambiaba de opinión. Se cambió de ropa sin prestarle atención.

- Vas a hacer lo mismo que siempre que se queda aquí, ¿verdad? –Ella lo miró sonriendo levemente- Está bien… -Aceptó- Buenas noches.

- Buenas noches cariño… -Respondió antes de darle un beso-

Ethan sonrió en cuanto la vio aparecer de nuevo en la habitación y Beckett se metió con él en la cama.

- ¿Estás cómodo? -El niño la abrazó y ella le acarició la espalda- A dormir, pequeñajo.

- Hasta mañana tía Kate –Respondió antes de cerrar los ojos-


End file.
